Scoliosis is a medical condition in which a person's spine is curved from side to side, and may also be rotated. It is an abnormal lateral curvature of the spine. On an x-ray, the spine of an individual with a typical scoliosis may look more like an “S” or a “C” than a straight line.
Spinal deformities and scoliosis in particular represent the most prevalent type of orthopedic deformities in children and adolescents, while idiopathic scoliosis (AIS) represents the most common form of scoliosis. The etiology of adolescent idiopathic scoliosis (AIS) is unclear. AIS affects mainly girls in number and severity but in spite of several studies suggesting a genetic predisposition, the form of inheritance remains uncertain (Axenovich T I et al., Am J Med Genet 1999, 86(4): 389-394; Wise C A et al., Spine 2000, 25(18): 2372-2380; Blank R D et al., Lupus 1999, 8(5): 356-360; Giampietro P F et al., Am J Med Genet 1999, 83(3):164-177). Several divergent perspectives have been postulated to better define this etiology (Machida M., Spine 1999, 24(24): 2576-2583; Roth J A et al., J Biol Chem 1999, 274(31): 22041-22047; Hyatt B A et al., Nature 1996, 384(6604): 62-65; von Gall C et al., Eur J Neurosci 2000, 12(3): 964-972). Genetics, growth hormone secretion, connective tissue structure, muscle structure, vestibular dysfunction, melatonin secretion, and platelet microstructure are major areas of focus. The current opinion is that there is a defect of central control or processing by the central nervous system (CNS) that affects a growing spine and that the spine's susceptibility to deformation varies from one individual to another.
There is unfortunately no method approved by the FDA yet to identify children or adolescents at risk of developing IS to predict which affected individuals require treatment to prevent or stop progression of the disease (Weinstein S L, Dolan L A, Cheng J C et al. Adolescent idiopathic scoliosis. Lancet 2008; 371:1527-37). Consequently, the application of current treatments, such as bracing or surgical correction, is delayed until the detection of a significant deformity or a demonstration of clear progression, resulting in a delayed and less-than-optimal treatment. (Society SR. Morbidity & Mortality Committee annual Report 1997.). Among patients with IS requiring treatment, 80 to 90% will be treated by bracing and around 1% will need surgery to correct the deformity by spinal instrumentation and fusion of the thoracic and/or lumbar spine with the risk of having complications. (Weiss H R, Goodall D. Rate of complications in scoliosis surgery—a systematic review of the Pub Med literature. Scoliosis. 2008; 3:9). Today in the United States there are approximately one million children between ages 10 and 16 with some degree of IS. One out of every six children diagnosed with scoliosis will have a curve that progresses to a degree that requires active treatment. About 29,000 scoliosis surgeries are done every year in North America, resulting in significant psychological and physical morbidity. (Goldberg M S, Mayo N E, Poitras B et al. The Ste-Justine Adolescent Idiopathic Scoliosis Cohort Study. Part I: Description of the study. Spine 1994; 19:1551-61; Poitras B, Mayo N E, Goldberg M S et al. The Ste-Justine Adolescent Idiopathic Scoliosis Cohort Study. Part IV: Surgical correction and back pain. Spine 1994; 19:1582-8).
There is a need for methods for classifying subjects having diseases involving spinal deformities (e.g., scoliosis, such as AIS), for diagnosing a predisposition to scoliosis and for identifying compounds for preventing or treating these diseases.
The present description refers to a number of documents, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.